fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Lhyux Takahashi
Summary Lhyux is one of the main characters of the novel Short Tale of a Cursed Man, a teenager bored with everyday life, who on a common day is cursed and sent to another world. In that world, he starts from scratch without having anyone or anything with him, so through effort, he gets better. He is Hans' best friend. Appearance Like Hans, his appearance is not very prominent. He is an average Japanese with black hair and black eyes, thin build, but a somewhat tall stature compared to Hans. His clothing at the beginning is a hooded coat, but over time he begins to wear a more common clothing in that world, wearing a white shirt and a black leather vest. Personality He is an asocial and introverted boy, and a misanthrope. He also has chuunibyou, so sometimes his ego usually increases a lot, unlike Hans, when he arrived in the other world he was more motivated and interested. Since they are a similar, he gets along very well with Hans. Personal Statistics Alignment: Lawful Neutral Name: Lhyux Takahashi Origin: Short Tale of a Cursed Man Gender: Male Age: 17 Classification: Human, Adventurer Date of Birth: October 21 Birthplace: Japan Likes: Manga, Anime, and Rikha, not Light Novels. Dislikes: People Eye Color: Black Hair Color: Black Hobbies: Play video games or read manga Status: Alive Affiliation: Apend Guild Previous Affiliation: N/A Combat Statistics Tier: At least 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Extrasensory Perception (Can see the aura of his opponents and things that normal humans do not see), Martial Arts, Expert Swordsman, Deus Energy User, Law Manipulation (Unique Skills manipulate the laws of physics), Statistics Amplification (He can multiply his own power, but he has never used this ability so the limit is unknown), Reactive Evolution, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Intelligence, Abilities), Magic, Black Fire Manipulation, Holy Manipulation, Healing, Resistance to; Corrosion, Soul Manipulation only in a critical state Attack Potency: At least City Block level (It was stated that Lhyux could destroy much of a city. Far superior to Hans. His black flames can create a tornado) Speed: Supersonic+ (Even Hans has a hard time perceiving Lhyux because of his great speed) Lifting Strength: Regular Human Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: At least City Block level (Resisted Fhyre's attacks, who is comparable and likely superior to him) Stamina: High, he survived three days without any need of sustenance Range: Standard Melee Range, Several Meters with his strongest attacks Standard Equipment: A scimitar Intelligence: Above Average. Thanks to his Skill he can analyze several books without forgetting the content, although with a lot of time Weaknesses: By using his curse, the damage he receives is also multiplied, also after using several times he is very exhausted Notable Attacks/Techniques: |-|Curses = *'Double Edge:' The curse that Lhyux received from the spirit of lust, gives him the ability to multiply his statistics, but as a result, the damage received is also multiplied, however he has never used it. Because he is cursed, he can also enter a mode of anger in which his soul temporarily ceases to exist. |-|Unique Skills = *':' When he arrived in the other world, he had a bad start, he needed a place to live, he needed food and water, and many other things. Because of that, he had become depressed on his first day in the new world. But he did not want things to come out that way, and thanks to his will, he managed to create the Unique Skill. The first effect allows him to adapt to different environments, being able to survive three days without sustenance, or adapt to resist corrosive substances. The second effect causes an accelerated development in his growth to become stronger and smarter, through training hunting monsters. *':' The second Unique Skill that created, an improved version of conventional fire magic, that generates black flames, which can even create a tornado. *':' The third Unique Skill of Lhyux. With this ability, he can visualize the aura of his opponents. *':' The Skill allows him to observe things that normal humans do not see. |-|Skills = *':' Improves the user's senses, being able to better track people. *':' The ability improves the user's sword handling. *':' The ability improves the user's melee combat. |-|Magic = *':' Magic that manipulates the sacred attribute. **':' Magic that heals minor wounds. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Swordsman Category:Chi Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Reactive Evolution Users Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Magic Users Category:Fire Users Category:Holy Users Category:Healing Users Category:Short Tale of a Cursed Man Category:Tier 8